The Accident
by BlueKnight101
Summary: When Beth suffers a horrific injury can she readjust to how she must now live her life
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 The Accident

Surfing. It meant everything to Beth Cochran. Nothing else mattered. Sure she loved her family. Her 'Mom' Shelby, she knew she was adopted, she just hadn't brought it up with Shelby yet, her 'adoptive' sister Rachel, who she hardly saw, because she lived in New York and her 'step father' Richard Greyson, who she loved dearly he had also been the man to get her into surfing. She loved them all with the full extent of her ability and capacity to love someone, but they came second to the love of her life, which was surfing.

She lived in Hawaii, which was, in her opinion at least, the greatest state in America. She lived in a small town called Broad-church, right on the coast and not far from one of the best surfing spots in all of Hawaii.

Deaths point.

Despite the name, the area is actually fairly harmless...well as harmless as a surfing spot can be, sure, there have been a few deaths over the years. Shark attacks and drownings, but apart from that mostly harmless.

Beth had just turned sixteen, a very important birthday in a young girls life; her favourite present: A Rip-curl short board, emblazoned with her name in gold flowing lettering. A gift from her 'Aunt' Quinn Fabray, the Aunt part Beth highly doubted as so much about her and Quinn was alike, their hair was the main one, both bright shades of blonde. She didn't see Quinn nearly as much as she would have liked too, but Quinn was a big shot star manager working out of New York, well, that's where the main offices were, but Quinn had moved back to Lima, Ohio a year back, because her mother Judy had taken ill. The only other member of Beth's family worth mentioning in her 'Uncle' Noah Puckerman, a sergeant in the US Marine core, she hasn't seen him since she was eleven, but he and Quinn had taken her to Washington D.C for the day, and she had loved it. As well as her passion for surfing, her other passion was history, so seeing places like the White House and the Senate Building, and seeing monuments like the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument made her day.

Beth was very excited, Surfing Nationals were in a few hours, and Quinn, Noah and some of their friends (Who she had previously met) Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had flown out from Lima and New York to watch her compete, and she fully expected to win.

"Beth! We need to leave!" Richards voice echoed up the stairs of their three bedroom three storey house located directly off the beach; the words, "Now!" Followed Richards original line of speech.

Beth looked at herself in the mirror one last time, before running her hand through her blonde locks, grabbing a hair bobble and tying her hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes had deepened from the soft blue they had been to a deep, almost black, shade of brown, her nose was slightly out of place (an old injury when she fell off her bike when she was four and broke her nose.) Beth knew she was pretty, and many of the boys at school had asked her out, but she always politely declined. Whenever Shelby asked why she had never had a date, she would just reply that she would prefer to spend her time surfing, but in the words of Santana Lopez; "The little Monkey plays for the brighter more fun team Captained by yours truly." This always made Beth blush profoundly. While she wouldn't deny that she admired the beauty of some of the girls and women in her life, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were very pretty, as was Rachel as well, and there were a few girls at school who she had caught herself admiring, but...did that mean she was gay? She didn't think so, it just meant she could admire the female form for what it was. Yes, that's what it was, nothing more. She snapped out of her thoughts and got to her feet, grabbing the black duffel bag off of her bed which had her wetsuit and other items she needed in it and running down the stairs, where Shelby and Richard were waiting for her.

Richard smiled at how eager she was, his blue eyes sparkled with kindness, and knowledge poured from them; "You gonna win today, Beth?" He asked with a wink.

Beth winked back; "But of course, who else?" They had a tradition, if Beth won, Richard would take her to a nearby steal house for dinner and she could order anything she wanted, if she lost though, she had to pay.

Shelby let a small laugh cross her lips as she observed the casual banter between the love of her life and the girl she loved like her own daughter; "Right, you two, in the car." She said with a small clap, and Beth raced out towards their Ford Pickup truck, living on a beach you quickly learned you couldn't own a Mercedes, and three her bag in the truck bed and climbed into the back seat, and eagerly waiting for the others.

Shelby and Richard climbed in the front, after locking up the small house, Shelby electing to drive and smiling at Beth, before she turned the key and the engine roared to life and they drove up the beach a few yards, before pulling onto the main highway.

They had been driving for about an hour, singing along to songs by Adele (Rachel always told Beth she was an amazing singer, but in Beth's eyes, Rachel was way better then she was), when her mobile rang. The caller ID said 'Q', which was the contact name she had given to Quinn, Beth answered instantly.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hey, B-Bug. Nervous?" The angelic voice belonging to her blonde 'Aunt' replied.

Beth nodded, then remembered that Quinn couldn't see her and blushed before responding; "Yes, but I'm always nervous before these kind of competitions."

"The key is too focus solely on what you're doing and make sure you're doing it right." Quinn told her, her tone reassuring.

Beth smiled; "It's not my first competition, Quinn." She joked.

Quinn laughed softly; "No, it's not. The gang and I arrived on the beach a few moments ago, it's pretty packed here, but me and San managed to fight our way through the throng of people and get your colour, gold by the way, and find a good spot near the water."

"Thanks Quinn..." Beth was cut off when Shelby's hands suddenly shot to her temple and the car swerved into incoming traffic, "Quinn." Beth managed to repeat desperately as a lorry crashed headlong into the small pick up truck.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Aftermath

Quinn wasn't sure what had just happened, but the loud crash on the phone, followed by a few more smashing sounds and then silence was enough to worry her, terrify her actually, her mothers intuition, which she had very rarely when it came to situations involving Beth told her something was really wrong.

"Beth?" She said, praying her daughter...her angel...would reply; "Beth, are you there?" Nothing. Nada. No reply, just silence. Quinn could feel everyone's eyes on her, all watching her closely, surprised at how the conversation path had changed. And for the first time in years, even Santana felt powerless to help.

A loud groan emanated from the phone and Quinn jumped on it; "Beth? Are you there? Talk to me baby girl?"

There was another small groan before Beth spoke again, just two words that nearly made Quinn cry; "Car...crash." The two words stabbed into Quinn's heart, ever since senior year and her own accident, Quinn had been terrified that one of the people close to her would be involved in one, but she never thought her only child would be the one who was involved.

"Beth, are you okay?" She asked, her voice dripping with worry, she felt a hand gently grip her shoulder and instantly recognised the touch as Noah's, and she felt slightly better from the contact; "Where are you?"

"Head hurts...can't feel right arm..." She paused and took a deep breath, "Route 14...ambulance here now..." Quinn could hear other voices as well as movement, then another voice spoke into her ear.

"This is paramedic Tanja, who is this?" The voice was male and deep, with a Hawaiian accent.

Quinn took a shaky breath; "Miss Quinn Fabray, the girl who's phone you've got, will she be okay?" She asked slowly, trying to keep her emotions in check, and praying the answer wasn't a bad one.

"She will be once she reaches the hospital. Are you a relative?"

Quinn sighed, before saying something she never thought she would say, in reference to Beth; "I'm her Mother."

"We're moving her to Solomon General Hospital, twenty minutes from the beach, do you know it?"

"No, but we'll find it." Quinn paused, not wanting to ask this question either, "What of the other two people in the car?"

Tanja didn't say anything for a few seconds, then responded quietly; "Both were killed on impact."

Quinn felt a single tear run down her cheek, before she responded sadly, "Okay, we'll be there soon." Then she hung up and instantly turned round and wrapped her arms around Noah's muscular torso, and let the tears fall. She had grown closer to Shelby after graduation and had been good friends with her for quite some time, even being the Maid of Honour at her wedding, but to hear that she was dead, as was Richard and Beth was hurt and heading towards hospital, was nearly impossible for her to accept. At a few seconds, she slowly told the small group what had happened and instantly Santana had ushered them to the car park and into her black Ferrari, while the others followed in their cars, paying significantly more attention to speed limits then Santana was, who was flooring the Ferrari to its max and speeding towards the hospital, neither Noah or Quinn said anything, too afraid to say anything and distract Santana.

The silence around the hospital was broken by the sharp roar of the Ferraris V12. Noah and Quinn jumped out and rushed inside, past some patients and accidentally knocking a nurse over, who Noah helped up before they continued to the Front desk.

The first thing to reach Beth's ears was the steady beep, beep, beep, of a heart monitor, which in itself was not enough information to explain to her where she was, or what had happened. The next sound was quiet crying to her left. She tried to open her eyes to see who the crying belonged to, but she found she couldn't. Her eyelids felt like a dead weight. She wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and reassure the person that she was alright.

"Beth..." The quiet voice that she knew belonged to Quinn, reached her ears above everything else, it made the heart monitor and the crying fade into non existence; "...please wake up. I need you to wake up. Please." The voice was not how she had ever heard it, it was laced with fear, sadness and horror, and the emotion in Quinn's voice scared Beth.

Beth tried to open her mouth and speak, to reassure Quinn that she was going to be okay, but she couldn't move her lips, they were a dead weight as well, she felt helpless, like there was nothing she could do to reassure the older woman, who was basically her best friend and tell her she was alright. She felt Quinn's hand slip into hers and give a small squeeze. Beth concentrated as hard as she could and managed to apply the briefest of pressure to Quinn's hand.

Instantly, the girls hand shot out of hers; "Noah! She squeezed my hand!" She heard Quinn exclaim, excitedly, "Get a doctor!"

Beth heard shuffling feet and the slamming of a door, followed by Quinn's voice, which was very calming to Beth; "B-bug, you're going to be okay. You hear me? You'll be fine. I love you Beth, more then anything in this whole world. I'm going to make sure your better and that you get through this, okay?" Beth was pretty sure that these questions were rhetorical as there was no way she could answer them at the moment, but they still managed to calm Beth even more.

The sound of feet entering the room, signalled the return of the doctor and Noah, after a few seconds, a warm feeling coursed round Beth's body, and she felt more awake, more alert, and she realised the doctors had been keeping her sedated and that's why she couldn't open her eyes or speak.

As the...she had no clue what the drug was called...'wake up' juice...took effect, Beth was able to slowly open her eyes, they still felt quite heavy though, but her deep brown eyes, found those of Quinn with ease, and the two blondes stares into each others eyes, not saying anything, both glad that she is alright. It's at that exact moment, that Beth realises something horrific.

Her right arm is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 New Beginnings

It had been three weeks since the accident and a lot had happened. Quinn had officially taken Beth in (it was the only option for her, except for a care home), Noah had deployed back for a short tour of Afghanistan, they had attended Shelby and Richard's funerals (which was very hard for Beth, but Quinn and Rachel helped her get through it), Quinn had decided to move her and Beth into Quinn's house in Lima, Ohio (Beth wasn't happy to be leaving Hawaii, but could understand that Quinn needed to go back for work) and, hardest of all, Beth was trying to adjust to life with only one arm.

Having one less arm made everything harder, even performing the simplest tasks, like getting dressed and making breakfast became daunting tasks, tasks she dreaded, but she was starting to get the hang of them. Slowly. With a little help from Quinn.

However, she was dreading today, as it would be her first day at McKinley High School. She hadn't really gone out much in public after her accident, in case people made fun of her, but she knew her education was important, so she had reluctantly agreed to go and get shown round today, before starting properly on Monday.

Beth groaned in frustration as she tried to do her hair. Tried and failed. She was trying to put it in a pony tail, a task which was a near impossibility with only one hand.

"B-bug? Do you need some help?" Quinn's voice floated up from the kitchen, where she was frying some bacon for her and Beth before they headed off to McKinley.

"No!" Beth shouted, annoyance in her voice. She loved Quinn, and she knew she was her birth mother, but all the offers of help were getting annoying, she wasn't completely useless.

The voice which responded sounded hurt; "Okay...I'm only trying to make life easier for my Angel."

Beth sighed, feeling slightly bad for snapping at her Mom, a woman who would give her life before Beth got hurt anymore; before she could stop herself she replied; "Sorry Mom." Beth had meant to say more, but tensed up when she realised what she had said, and prayed uselessly that Quinn hadn't heard her, but when she heard the older woman's feet climbing the stairs, and the sound of her door opening, she knew Quinn had heard her.

"Wh...what did you say?" Quinn asked quietly, and when Beth turned to look at her she saw the woman's eyes were brimming with tears, but a small smile was creeping across her face.

Beth couldn't help but smile as she responded; "I said, Sorry Mom." In a flash Quinn's arms were wrapped around the shorter girl, Quinn pressed a soft kiss to Beth's forehead.

"Yeah..." Quinn said softly, still hugging her Angel, "...I'm your Mother, you're my Daughter and together we're unstoppable. Okay?"

Beth felt hot tears pricking her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Quinn; "Yeah, Mom, together we're unstoppable. The Fabray's against the world."

Quinn pulled back and stared into her daughters deep brown eyes; "You want to be a Fabray?" She asked, hope in her voice.

Beth nodded slowly; "It's what I am." She smiled, "I want to enrol at McKinley as Beth Fabray, not Cochran." She would always love Shelby, who had done a great job raising her, but Quinn was her Mom now, and would be always.

Quinn was sobbing with joy now, and reached up to wipe away her tears, "I never though I would hear you call me that." She admitted softly, she gave a small laugh, "Now, can I please help you with you're hair?"

Beth laughed and nodded, handing the bobble to Quinn, and feeling much happier about today.

The happiness faded while they were waiting in front of the school office for one of the secretaries to lead them through to see the principal. The bell for the end of first period had just ended and pupils were streaming through the halls. Beth had received a few looks from most of them, but whether they were checking her out, or looking at her arm, she wasn't sure, and she was starting to feel very very self conscious. And she could feel herself turning a deep shade of Red.

"Mom," She said quietly to get Quinn's attention. Both Fabray women had decided to wear yellow summer dresses, although Beth's was more golden then yellow, but Beth hasn't thought about it not hiding the stump which was all that was left of her arm, "I feel like everyone's looking at me."

Quinn said nothing and glanced around, there were a few people looking at the two of them, but even less were staring at Beth, Quinn did narrow her eyes at one football player who was pointing and laughing at her daughter. Quinn was just away to leave her daughter standing in line to go rage at the player and take him down to size, when a familiar voice boomed out and did it for her.

"Williamson, unless you want to be shoved inside a locker by my Cheerios, then I highly suggest you take your peanut brain out of the nearby area." When the player didn't move, she continued; "NOW!"

As the player bolted, the one and only Sue Sylvester came around the nearby corner. She looked older then she had when Quinn had last seen her, her hair was much greyer, but she still looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Coach!" Quinn shouted to get her attention, and offered a small smile with a nod.

Sue gave back one of her rare smiles; "Q? It's been too long, and," She looked at Beth, studied her appearance, before offering her a smile as well; "And Q junior?" She asked.

Beth nodded, shy when meeting new people, a childhood trait she had never really shaken off, before smiling nervously at Sue.

Sue patted Beth on her right shoulder, which sent a small bit of pain up her nerves, they were still a bit raw there, but she was good at hiding it; "You'll be fine here...Beth is it?" She asked and Beth and Quinn nodded, "My Cheerios won't mess with you and they'll even make sure no one makes fun of you because of your arm. I abhor people making fun of someone for a physical disability."

Beth smiled; "Thank you, Miss Sylvester." She said politely.

"Make it Coach and we'll get on fine." Sue offered her another smile; "Now, all this smiling and kindness is making me sick, I'm going to go scream at some Cheerios, make myself feel better." Sue announced before winking to Quinn, turning on her heel and storming off down the corridor.

Beth nodded to Quinn as the secretary finally arrived to lead them to the principals office; "She's..." Beth fished for the right word to describe Sue, but Quinn finished for her.

"Original?" She suggested, with a laugh and Beth giggled.

"Yeah...original." Beth agreed with her, as they were shown into the principals office.

The schools new principal, who had only been in the job two weeks, sat behind her desk. Her auburn hair pinned up in a loose bun, and her eyes studying a sheath of paper work on her desk.

Quinn cleared her throat to get the woman's attention and was pleasantly surprised when Emma Schuester looked up and offered Quinn a kind, yet tired smile, her eyes echoed her smiles tiredness.

"Quinn Fabray." Emma said slowly; "It's been far too long." Then she turned her attention to Beth, "And young Beth Fabray, I really sorry about your accident, Will briefed me a few nights ago." She informed Beth and Quinn, and motioned for them to take a seat, which the two blondes gladly did, and then Emma continued; "You realise you are coming in in the middle of the year?" Beth nodded, "You will have to work hard to catch up to your classmates, do you think you can do that?" Beth nodded again, and Quinn smiled proudly at her, "And extra curricular activities? Have you considered any?"

Beth nodded with a small smile; A few of the clubs which go towards my GPA and the Glee Club."

"Glee?" Emma asked, moderately surprised; "Can you sing?" Beth just smiled and gave a little nod. Emma returned the smile before turning to Quinn; "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I'm swamped right now, could you please show Beth around? The layout hasn't changed since you were here."

Quinn nodded, "Of course Miss Pils...Mrs Schuester." Quinn quickly corrected herself.

Emma shook her head; "Just Emma please Quinn."

Quinn gave another small nod, "Emma." She repeated, "Sounds weird, like how I still can't call Mr Schue Will, just sounds wrong."

Beth just sat quietly, listening politely as the two women spoke. Emma couldn't help but note this, note how much more grown up Beth seemed then all the other sixteen year old girls that had passed through this place, Quinn among those girls. Was it the accident? The fact that she must find small tasks hard, would force her to grow up as well. Emma decided she would keep an eye on Beth.

When the two women were finished their conversation, Beth spoke up; "Mrs Schuester, I start on Monday correct?"

Emma nodded, offering Beth a small smile.

"Thank you." She said getting to her feet and brushing the creases out of her dress, well as many as she could with only one arm, before smiling at her Mum; "Shall we go?"

Quinn nodded, "Thank you, Emma. For seeing us and everything."

Emma shook her head, "No problem, Quinn. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Quinn just smiled and lead Beth out of the room, through the glass doors and out into McKinleys corridors.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Kayla Lopez and Vanessa Hudson

It was Monday, a day Beth was both looking forward too and dreading. She didn't want people to stare or make fun of her because of her arm. She just wanted to be accepted for being normal, but then again, was she normal? Was a one armed, lesbian(She was struggling to come to terms with this) sixteen year old girl normal? Would that ever be classed as normal? And that is the reason that Quinn found her angel curled up on her bed half an hour before school on just her bra and panties, crying her eyes out.

Quinn frowned at the girl she loved more than anything in this whole world as she sobbed her eyes out; "B-Bug, what's wrong? Are you nervous?" She asked, thinking that it was such a stupid thing to ask, she slowly entered the room and sat down on the computer seat beside her daughters bed.

Beth turned to look at Quinn and shook her head while biting her lip, "Am I normal Mom?" She asked quietly.

Quinn smiles sadly, "You're joining Glee, no one who has ever been in that club turned out normal." She joked, trying to lighten the mood and cheer her angel up.

"I don't look or feel normal." Beth admitted quietly, tears following like a river.

Quinn ran a hand through the girls angelic golden hair; "Beth..." Quinn said slowly, thinking about how to respond, "...being normal? So overrated." Quinn said softly, tears brimming in her own eyes.

Beth looked straight into her mothers eyes; "How will anyone ever find me attractive with this?" She nodded her head towards the stump of her right arm.

"When the time comes, the right guy will find you attractive for who you are, not what you look like." Beth tensed up when Quinn said 'Guy' and Quinn noted this; "Relax angel."

"Mom..." Beth started, not sure how to have this conversation, wishing she had had time to speak to Santana, Rachel or Brittany before this, "Do you love Auntie Tanna?"

"Of course, she's my best friend."

"And Aunt Brittany and Aunt Rachel?"

Quinn was starting to understand where this was headed; "I love all of them, Beth. I hate nothing about them."

Beth let a small smile cross her lips, and wiped away a few tears; "I...I think I might be gay, Mom." Beth watched her Mom for a reaction and when Quinn smiled, a feeling of euphoria coursed round her body.

"Beth..." Quinn began slowly, not sure what to say, "At least you won't get pregnant and have to have a talk with your son or daughter about their sexuality." She joked.

Beth chuckled and slapped Quinn playfully on the arm; "You are the worst."

Quinn stuck her tongue out, "No, I'm the best." She got to her feet and threw her head back, "And you know it, now get dressed." She went to leave, but as she reached the door, she turned back; "Your father was a bit of a...man whore in school." A small grin flicked across her face, "Just please, keep it in your pants." Quinn quickly ducked out of the room as Beth lobbed a hairbrush at her, chuckling to herself as she headed down the stairs.

"So this is where the freaks locker is." The voice and the words cut through Beth and stabbed at her heart. Reinforced by her mothers words though, she spun round to face her verbal assailant.

Three girls, dressed like Goths, stood before her. The paint on their faces made Beth feel a little sick, but she gave them a piece of her mind anyway, "I am not a freak. Unlike you people, what are you? Do you have like a Ozzy Osbourne fetish?"

Two of the girls looked shocked by Beth's defiance, but the one in the middle, the tallest and also the scariest (In Beth's eyes) growled angrily.

"How does it feel to only have one arm? Does it make life harder? Do you need to get help from people around you? Do you suffer from arm envy?" The girls words cut into Beth like a warm knife into butter, and Beth could tell she was going to cry. The girl opened her mouth to say something else, when a wave of red liquid coated her and her followers, shocking them into silence.

Beth's eyes found the form of three cheerleaders clutching empty slushy cups to their chests approaching, hostile looks on their faces.

The tallest, who looked of Italian descent, with her long flowing black hair and blue eyes and who walked slightly ahead of the other two, Beth knew was Head Cheerleader Julia Sherman. The other two, one she didn't know at all, a small blonde girl, but the other looked familiar, her dark brown curls and her nose struck up memories, but she couldn't place the face.

"Vanessa, I suggest you get your freak asses out of here before I report back to Coach and she makes your life a miserable hell!" Julia snapped angrily.

The tall Goth, Vanessa, looked between the cheerleaders and Beth, "Later Stumpy." She remarked coldly and head off down the corridor, the two girls following obediently.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked, turning to face Beth, who gave a small, nervous, nod as an affirmative; "I'm Julia Sherman, this is Miranda Amity," She pointed to the blonde girl; "And Kayla Lopez-Berry." Beth smiled at the other girl who she recognised now as Rachel's daughter and her 'adoptive' niece; "Kayla is going to stick with you, an unofficial bodyguard, if you will?" Julia told her, it wasn't really a question, more of a statement, and Beth nodded, offering the head cheerleader a small smile, which Julia returned, before motioning for Miranda to follow her and the two of them headed back down the corridor towards the locker rooms.

Beth turned back to her locker and entered her combination just for her maths books to fall out and miss her head by mere inches, she turned to pick them up, but Kayla already had them in her arms.

"I'll carry them for you Auntie B." She said cheerfully, reminding Beth of her when she was younger. Beth nodded, glad of the younger girls company.

The two girls proceeded down the corridors, Beth receiving a few glances because of her arm, but Kayla quickly stared them down, using her Head Bitch look, one which only Santana and Quinn could teach, but Beth knew she also had Rachel's pout at her beck and call.

"What was those girls problem with me, K?" Beth asked as they walked, wondering why girls who she had never met before, suddenly had cause to hate her.

Kayla was quiet for a moment, before speaking up, "Vanessa is...difficult." She slowly informed Beth, "She lost her father when she was very young and she's been violent and bitter ever since. I think," Kayla paused, "I think she hates you because even though you only have one arm to go through life, you seem defiant about not letting it destroy you."

Beth nodded, starting to understand, "I can't let it destroy me." She said defiantly, "It defines my life and I must learn to cope with it."

Kayla smiled; "You can lean on me anytime, Auntie B. I've always got your back."

Beth was glad that she had someone in her corner (of course she had her Mom, but calling on your mother to fight your battles didn't seem like a good idea) and she was pleased that person was Kayla; "So, K, any boys in your life?"

Kayla went bright red and shook her head negatively; "No."

Beth laughed; "Really? Don't lie to me, or I'll have to tell your Mothers." She joked.

Kayla gasped, "No! Don't tell Mama and Santi!"

Beth couldn't help but laugh again, "I was kidding, K, but remember..." She paused, "...No sex till your married."

Kayla let out a horrified laugh and punched Beth lightly on the arm. Beth faked a hurt expression; "You can't choose when or who I have sex with." Kayla said with a small laugh.

Beth looked at her seriously, "You haven't already..." She trailed off as Kayla went an even darker shade of red, getting closer to purple, "You have, haven't you?"

"I may have done." Kayla said, vaguely, not giving much away, but her deep colour change, gave Beth all the information she needed.

Beth gave a small, knowing nod, before waving her hand dismissively, "I won't tell your Mama and Santi." She was suddenly wrapped in a pair of arms as Kayla squeezed her close.

"Thanks Auntie B, you're the best." Kayla announced as they reached Beth's Math class, she handed Beth her books, "I'll see you back here, okay?"

Beth nodded and blew a kiss to Kayla, who stuck her tongue out in response, before turning on her heel and strutting down the corridor.

Beth shook her head at how grown up her niece had become, and opened the class door with her bum like she had taught herself to do at home, and turned to go to her seat, and that was when it happened. She saw her. And Beth fell head over heels.

Madly and passionately in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Katy Joel

Sitting two rows back was the most beautiful girl Beth had ever seen, the way her not quite brown, yet not quite ginger hair caught the light, the way her ample but not large bosom rose and fell, even the way the girl chewed her chewing gum made Beth's heart catch in her throat.

As she slowly entered the room, not drawing too much attention she was pleased to admit, she realised that her seat resided directly next to the girl.

As Beth sat down next to the girl, the girl looked up, surprise on her face? Did people not usually sit next to her?

"Hi, I'm Beth Fabray." Beth introduced herself nervously, aware of a dull throbbing ache between her legs. How was this girl having this kind of effect on her?

The girl smiled kindly, not even glancing at Beth's arm, and held out her hand; "Katy Joel." She told Beth as they shook hands. Her voice was like sound honey, it was sweet, "You're new here aren't you?"

Beth laughed quietly, "What gave it away?" She asked.

"People don't usually sit next to me." Katy admitted, "I'm a bit of a loner and have very few friends, apart from those in Glee Club." Beth noticed how bright the girls blue eyes shone as she spoke and had to suppress the urge to lean forward and kiss her.

"I can be your friend then?" Beth suggested, opening her Math text book and jotter, and mentally face planting with nerves at what she just asked.

Katy beamed, and nodded eagerly, only then noticing Beth's arm, but she, thankful, tried not to make a big deal out of it; "What happened?" She asked quietly.

Beth gave a sad smile, "Car crash."

Katy just nodded and realised that it was hard for Beth to discuss it, so decided not to ask any follow up questions.

They worked in silence for a while, Beth trying to build up the courage to ask for her new friends number all through the lesson. As it neared its end, Katy slid her phone across to Beth and asked her to put her number in. Which she did, then Beth asked Katy to do the same with hers, grinning at this.

When the bell rang, the two girls got to their feet and headed towards the door, talking about music. Beth smiled as she saw Kayla leaning up against a locker opposite the class room, evidentially waiting for her to emerge.

"My Niece." Beth pointed her out to Katy, who visibly paled when she saw Kayla, "What's wrong?" She asked as Kayla saw them and came over, looking at Katy in disgust.

"Auntie B," She smiled kindly as she took Beth's books from her, then turned her attention to Katy, "Gingy, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Kayla!" Beth snapped, making both girls jump, "Don't be mean, apologise to Katy."

Kayla looked shocked, and opened and closed her mouth a few times, before her face hardened, "I will not apologise to Gingy!"

Beth laughed at her defiance; "You will, or I'll be having a phone conversation with your mother tonight."

Kayla looked really shocked, then she looked pissed off, then she looked like she was going to kill someone, then she seemed to calm down, and by this point a large crowd had gathered to watch them, and Kayla wasn't going to back down; "And what exactly would you tell them?"

Beth chuckled, "How about..." She paused for effect, "The fact that you're bullying someone because they are socially different to you. I wonder how Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, ex-victim and bully would like that?"

Kayla scowled and looked straight into Beth's eyes, "You wouldn't." She stated confidently, there was a slight tone of panic under her confidence however, and Beth latched onto it.

She pulled out her phone; "Try me and we'll see." She said with a small grin.

Kayla looked between Beth and Katy (Who looked petrified) and then looked at the crowd surrounding them, before sighing in defeat, "Fine." She took a deep breath, "Katy I am sorry for calling you Gingy."

"And it won't happen again?" Beth asked, arching an eye brow.

Kayla nodded, "It won't happen again." She repeated, before dropping Beth's books at her feet, turning and storming away.

Beth went to crouch and pick up the books, but Katy was quicker; "Thank you." Beth said softly and held out her hand for the books, but Katy shook her head.

"I'll carry them for you." She said with a little, caring smile.

Beth nodded, and they prepared to set off, when another voice spoke up, one that made Beth stiffen up, "Oi!" Vanessa said from behind them. Beth and Katy slowly turned round to find Vanessa standing there without the two other Goths.

"Vanessa, I'm not sure what you're problem with me is, but please can you not call me stumpy, I've got enough self confidence issues without you praying on them." Beth spoke first, trying to apply to the girls sense of morality.

Vanessa nodded slowly, "I want to say I'm sorry, and that standing up to Kayla showed that you have a nice pair of girl balls." Beth felt herself blush at the girls words, "You're alright Blondie."

"It's Beth."

"Whatever." Vanessa said dismissively, "It's nice that Katy has someone else to stick up for her, it's usually only me fighting her battles for her. Movie night tonight. Just me and Katy, you want in? And don't worry, I won't be expressing my 'Ozzy Osbourne' fetish at home, that's what you called it right?" Beth nodded, with a small smile, glad she was making an enemy into a friend, "He's a cool dude, but I'm more into Pink, she has a nicer ass then him." Vanessa laughed, and Beth couldn't tell if she was serious, "Anyway, it'll probably be a sleepover, and I'll drive us to school in the morning, sound good?"

"Sounds awesome, what's your address?" Beth asked, smiling softly.

"17 Smiths Grove." Vanessa replied.

"I'll be there around six, okay?" Vanessa nodded in response and headed off down the corridor, leaving Beth and Katy to head off towards class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Meeting of the parents

Beth was having very mixed emotions to this as she sat next to Quinn as she drove them both towards Vanessa's home.

Smiths Grove. Not exactly the most expensive area in Lima, but not the worse, and nowhere as bad as Lima Heights, but overall, it wasn't a bad neighbourhood.

"So these girls? Are they nice?" Quinn asked as they pulled onto Vanessa's street and slowly crawled up, looking for number 17.

"Vanessa was a bit mean at first, but once I stood up for Katy, she seemed accepting of me." Beth informed her as they pulled up outside number 17.

"And Katy?" Quinn asked, before leaning forward and giving Beth a kiss on the cheek. Quinn would always worry about Beth, even before her accident, Quinn had found it hard not to worry about the little girls safety, and now she worried even more, she worried constantly that people wouldn't accept her angel for who she is. In Quinn's eyes, Beth is and always will be perfect.

"Katy is..." Beth paused and searched for the right word, "Perfect." There was a glint in her eyes, one Quinn had only seen a few times before. In High School, when Santana and Brittany looked at each other, the way Santana and Rachel looked at each other now, the way Rachel and Finn used to look at each other and the way Noah looked at her and the way she gazed back.

"Perfect is she?" Quinn smiled, "Does my little B-bug have a crush?" She joked as they got out of Quinn's black Mercedes, closing and locking the doors behind them. The shade of purple Beth went told Quinn she was bang on the money, "Aww B-bugs first love." Quinn teased, just like how she used to tease Santana about Brittany.

Beth slapped her Mom gently in the arm; "Not funny." She snapped back, "Just be cool, Mom."

Quinn snickered, "Will Vanessa's parents be there?"

Beth stopped, "Her Mom will, but her Dad died when she was young." She informed Quinn, and Quinn knew there was more to be told, "You knew her father."

Quinn raised an eyebrow; "I did?"

Beth nodded slowly; "Finn Hudson?"

Quinn frowned, "Finn's dead?" The news was like a knife to her lower gut, Finn had grown to be a good friend, although they had grown apart after graduation, Quinn still found it hard to believe that the giant of a man was dead; "Do you know how?" She asked, quietly, Beth could hear the sadness in her mothers voice.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Beth was annoyed at herself for upsetting Quinn, she hated it when her Mom was upset, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Beth, "Don't be sorry, I'm just surprised to find out that Finn...isn't with us anymore." Beth relaxed into her arms, enjoying the comfort only a mothers arms can provide. She nodded to inform Quinn that she had heard her words and was listening to them, before they reached the door of Vanessa's house.

The building was large compared to the ones around it. It was two storeys and had large white French Windows, the white paint was peeling though as was the brown paint covering the buildings walls, and the tiles looked patchy in places on the roof.

Quinn knocked. Ignoring the door bell in favour of the knock. The door opened instantly, Vanessa stood there smiling. She looked completely normal, in fact, Beth thought she looked good, nowhere near Katy's standards, but she was still pretty. Her black hair was drawn back into a very loose ponytail, her nose was slightly crooked like Beth's, and her green eyes were like little emeralds.

"Beth." She said with a smile, giving the girl a hug, "I'm glad you found the place." Then Vanessa noticed Quinn, "You never told me you were bringing your sister." She tried to charm Quinn, who couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "It's a pleasure to meet you..." She paused for a name.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She said offering her hand to Vanessa who shook it, "I'm Beth's Mom."

Vanessa let a small look of shock flicker across her face, before she suppressed it, "Really? You look far to young to be her Mother?" Vanessa asked before she could stop herself.

Quinn went red, and Beth couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her lips; "I was very young when I fell pregnant with little Beth here." Quinn explained, and Vanessa held up a hand.

"Say no more Mrs F, I'll look after Beth, but my Mom would like to meet you."

Quinn gave a small nod as Vanessa motioned them inside, Beth handing Vanessa a small pile of DVDs she had brought. Die Hard, Lethal Weapon and Soul Surfer. She especially loved the last one, hell, a hot ass blonde who loses her arm and defines the odds and lives her life to the full, she could relate to that.

"Is Katy here yet?" Beth asked Vanessa as Vanessa took her and Quinn into the living room. The inside of the house was done in an early twentieth century style, with a lot of wood. The living room was quite small with just an arm chair, a couch and a tv surrounding a small fireplace, which had a few pictures sitting on top of the chipped marble.

"Not yet, she has a part time job till seven, but she'll head here after that." Vanessa told Beth. The soft sound of a woman singing filtered through from the adjoining room, "Mom, Beth and her Mom are here!" The singing stopped, and was replaced with an even softer humming as the sound of footsteps reached their ears as Vanessa's Mother approached the room.

The Woman was strangely familiar to Quinn, but she couldn't put a name to the face. The blonde hair, exactly the same shade as Quinn's, and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle, although there were deep bags underneath her eyes. The woman smiled as she took in Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray, I do not believe it." The Woman wrapped her arms around Quinn. Quinn was slightly taller then the Woman and could just see over her head. When she didn't speak, the Woman pulled back and frowned, "You don't remember me do you?"

Quinn shook her head, "Sorry, I have a lot of clients, faces kinda blur into one after a while."

The Woman smiled warmly again, and patted Quinn on the shoulder, "It's alright, I understand. I used to be Kitty Wilde, now it's Kitty Hudson."

Quinn's jaw dropped, "Kitty?!" She asked, surprised. Never in a million years had she expected Finn to, not just, marry, but father a child with Kitty.

Kitty shrugged, "The one and only." A small smile flickered across her lips, which were cracked and dull, the smile was a weak reminder of it's former self. It was like the light behind it had faded and Quinn couldn't help but wince slightly, "I just opened a bottle of wine, care to join me? We can catch up?" Kitty suggested, and Quinn nodded, although she genuinely wanted to decline, because the state of the woman before her scared her. How someone so young and innocent could age as badly as Kitty had, Quinn wasn't sure. Quinn smiled to Beth before following Kitty through into the kitchen. Vanessa instantly led Beth up the rickety stairs to her bed room.

The room wasn't at all what Beth had been expecting, the walls were a deep shade of purple, small star bulbs twinkled on the roof, and the bed sheets and covers were a deep shade of gold, a small TV and DVD player sat at the foot of her bed. A desk was set off to the side, a Mac book pro sat open on Vanessa's Facebook page and a collection of books covered the desk, varied topics and books, from the controversial Mein Kampf by Adolf Hitler to, one of Beth's favourite books, The Kite Runner by Khaled Hosseini and even some old Children's books like The Jungle Book and Cinderella. On one wall was a hand drawn map of Neverland from Peter Pan, it was surrounded by smaller drawings of various characters from Books, Games and Films. Beth could pick out Marlon Brando as the Don Corleone from the Godfather, Daniel Craig's James Bond from the front cover of Casino Royale and The Master Chief and Cortana from the Halo Series. The other wall was sparsely populated by two posters and another hand drawn picture, the posters were of Pink, in a few erotic poses (which did something to Beth she wouldn't admit to anyone) the hand drawn picture was what drew most of her attention, it was clearly of Vanessa and Katy, but a third figure was in the process of being drawn in.

"Did you draw this?" Beth asked, approaching it as Vanessa placed the DVDs next to the TV.

"Yep," She said, grinning, popping the p, "You like it?"

Beth nodded, "You're very talented. Who is the unfinished third figure?"

Vanessa chuckled and crossed across to Beth, "I was going to put you in it, if that's okay?"

Beth laughed and flushed slightly, "Yeah, course, we're friends now right?"

Vanessa nodded and threw her arm around Beth, "Sorry about the Stumpy stuff, you're actually not that bad."

Beth couldn't help but laugh again, she supposed that was a compliment coming from Vanessa and addressed it as such; "Why thanks Tessa." Vanessa giggled at the nickname, and lightly slapped Beth's arm, just as the door bell rang.

"That'll be Katy." Vanessa said, and as she rushed from the room, Beth felt that tingling between her legs. How was she going to survive tonight?

"Vanessa is your only child?" Quinn asked as she sipped the cheap red wine in the run down kitchen. Every surface it seemed was caked in a thick layer of dust, excluding the table and chairs at which they now sat.

Kitty nodded with that same shell of a smile that had emanated from her earlier, "And Beth is your only, you never got married and tried for another?"

Quinn sighed, "Never married, I got back together with Puck after college, oh..." She paused and thought back, "...10 years ago now." She could barely believe her own words, but they did seem right, it had been one good summer, "And we tried for a while, nearly two years, but it never happened."

Kitty nodded, "Me and my husband," Quinn noted that she had never once said Finn while talking to her, it was always 'My Husband' "Tried a few times after Tessa was born, but it didn't happen again."

Quinn nodded politely, but her mind had jumped to a certain topic, Puck. And why he had never asked her to marry him, was there something wrong with her? Was she not good enough to be his wife? Did he...did he not love her? She quickly downed her glass, earning a look from Kitty as the wine burned her throat.

"How long did you two go out before you got married?" She asked, voice raspy from the alcohol burning her throat.

Kitty smiled, this one was her old smile, it shone with something, perhaps it was happiness, Quinn wasn't sure; "Just three months."

"Three months?!" Quinn was shocked, her and Puck had been going steady for ten years! Ten freaking years! And had he even mentioned Marriage? No of course not. Had he even matured since High School? Quinn wasn't sure anymore. Did she love him? Yes, second only to the blonde girl up stairs. Had she ever cheated on him? No, never, she loved him to much. SO WHY THE HELL HAD HE NEVER PROPOSED?!

Quinn asked herself that question all the way home that night, and had come to only one conclusion, there must be something wrong with her.


End file.
